“High strength” sutures are typically used in orthopedic procedures due to the relatively high loading requirements in such applications. Currently, high strength sutures are formed using non-absorbable materials, such as ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene (UHMWPE) and the like, or a combination of non-absorbable yarns and bioabsorbable yarns which may be woven or braided together. As such, high strength sutures are typically considered either permanent sutures (if formed by non-absorbable materials) or partially permanent (formed from a combination of non-absorbable and absorbable materials). Improvements in the field are desired.